


Death in an Unfamiliar Place (Not that sad, promise)

by CastielWinchester_99



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: Your puppy dies and your mom delivers the news to you while you are in line to meet Markiplier.





	1. Chapter 1

So here I was sitting against the wall of a building that I had never been to before waiting to meet a man that I had only ever seen through a computer screen in a line that seemed like it was never going to start moving. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and began to lazily scroll through tumblr, hardly paying attention to the posts. I was aware of how wrong my mood was for the situation I was in, but I couldn't seem to shake the feeling in my stomach. Absently I got myself up off the floor and inched forward as the line finally moved. I mentally kicked myself, I was meeting Markiplier, so what was this gut wrenching feeling for? As if on cue my phone started to buzz in my hand, mom's number flashing overtop of tumblr. After debating ignoring it, I decided not to worry her.

“Mom, you need to stop worrying. I'm in the safest spot I could possibly be in. This community is great, they wouldn't let a fellow fan get hurt.” 

“No, sweetie it's not that. I'm sorry I have to tell you this while you’re out having fun, but it's your dog. She passed away this morning…” Her voice drained off and for what felt like forever, memories of Nala and me flashed through my mind, all the way up until when I looked back at her as I shut the door to leave for this trip. She has looked so sad, as if she knew that would be the last time. I didn't realize the line moving, my phone sliding out of my hands, or even the gentle pressure of hands on my shoulder, guiding me out of the line, and back into a quiet room. 

I wasn't sure how long it had been since I received the call. Ten, maybe twenty minutes? Slowly, I raised my eyes up to scan the room. I was sitting in a small room, which had boxes and gift wrapper covering most of the floor. To my side, a security guard had my phone to her ear, speaking quickly but smoothly. Realizing that I was now alert, she said some more things into the phone, then set it on the table. 

“I'm so sorry that this happened to you on today of all days Y/N. If you want we can completely refund your ticket for you.” I shook my head no and for the first time, I realized the wetness on my face. I wonder when I had started crying. 

“No ma’am, i'm not worried about the money. I was feeling crappy before they even called… I guess I just knew. It didn't matter either way. Were you on the phone with my mom?” 

“Yes, she was still on the phone when I picked it up for you, i'm sorry if that seems like I was invading your privacy, but I felt like with how you looked your mother was probably worried and-”

“Ma’am, it's fine. Thank you for talking to her for me, she would have been so worried. Would you mind if I stay in here until the line is gone? I would really rather not deal with the ambush that is out there at the moment.” The woman cocked her head to the side at this.

“Y/N, Mark is currently finishing up with the last couple people. He will be done in ten minutes at the most. You've been in here for almost eight hours hun.” I let my head fall into my hands. How did I manage to be out of it for that long? I guess I did have a lot to remember. Almost thirteen years of memories. I had gotten him for my eighth birthday, ever since me and her had been inseparable. 

Before I could dive into the memories again, there was a quiet knock on the door. I looked at the lady, and she quickly got up to answer the door. She gasped, looked back at me then pushed into the hallway. I could faintly hear what they were saying.

“She's already worked up enough. I just got her to respond, I don't need you sending her back into shock!” 

“She's a fan Sam, I just want to know she's okay. Plus she payed the money to see me.” Mark? It can't be. Yet I could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Mark? Is that you?” I heard Sam sigh, then very slowly Mark pushed the door open. Despite the heaviness on my chest and the sadness still muddying my thoughts, I felt my heart jump, and of course, I said the first stupid thing that came to mind. “You're a lot shorter then I thought you would be.”

At this his worried expression softened, but when that was gone I realized how tense he was. He had began to take slow, deliberate steps toward me, as if I were a scared animal and he was afraid i'd run off. This had a small giggle escaping my lips before I even had the chance to stop it.

“I'm glad to see that you're feeling a little better Y/N. I had quite a few fans tell me about you, and I had hoped to see you in the line again eventually, but when you didn't I decided to do some detective work. I am so truly sorry, I know how hard this must be on you.” He was now sitting on the couch beside me, and he had just set his hand on my shoulder. I willed myself to meet his eyes and there was so much sympathy, and genuine concern that what I did next seems completely justified.

I promptly burst into tears again. Is this how I imagined meeting Mark? No. I always knew it wouldn't go to plan because that's just my luck,but I never thought it would be this bad. Then he did something that completely and utterly shocked me. He pulled me into his lap and began to run his fingers through my hair. This combined with the sound of his deep voice in my ear had me calming down quicker than I thought was possible. Before I knew it my eyes were drooping, and then just like that, I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Drunk GTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of different stuff happening in this chapter. Basically setting up all of the different plotlines here, so expect lots!

    Hotel pillows always feel so much more comfortable than my own. They have that freshly washed smell that i'm generally to lazy to achieve with my own. Of course i'm not sure why i'm even in a hotel though, there has to be good reason. Did I go to another convention? Maybe it was a concert this time…

    “Oh hell no.” Memory from the past twenty four hours slammed back into me and I groaned into the pillow. How could I have reacted like that in front of all of them people? Oh and falling asleep in poor Mark’s arms as if he wanted to deal with my pathetic ass. Of course living without my baby was going to be increasingly hard but it wasn't something that gave me right to act like that in front of people. Maybe it was because of how comfortable I had felt around the fellow fans, I hadn't felt the need to hide. Or maybe it was because my best friend just died. Fighting off the urge to burst into tears again I quickly became confused. How did I get to my hotel room, how did Mark find my room key, and why does it smell like he's still here?

    “Uh...Y/N? Are you awake?” This set my body on high alert. Of course it was just Mark and somewhere deep down I knew that this may have been a slight over reaction, but I guess I was just on a role with him. Very quickly I rolled off the bed and grabbed the alarm clock off of the stand next to me and held it ready to be thrown.

    “Why are you still in my room?” 

    “Uhhh…” His arms had shot into the air and I lowered my arm, a feeling of dread coming over me. I was in HIS hotel room. Of course he didn't know what my room number was, but i'm sure he could have found out easily? They had been talking to my mother beforehand, why didn't he just redial her? Why let a stranger into his room, let her sleep in his bed… where had he slept?

    “Mark, where did you sleep last night?”

    “I slept on the couch in the other room, I would never have disrespected you like that. I'm also very sorry about startling you like that, i'm sure it had to of been very startling. I just didn't know what your room number was and I didn't want to go through your personal stuff but you seemed so peaceful while you were sleeping and you didn't budge when I lifted you so I figured i'd just let you sleep in my bed and  know it was stupid I should have tried harder to wake you-”

“Jesus Mark it's fine, I just got a little frightened, it's really not hard to do. I'm a little uneasy around guys i guess.” 

“I was rambling wasn't I? Sorry about that it's just.. With you holding that alarm like you could throw it any second i'm a little nervous” Instantly I dropped the alarm clock feeling stupid for having tried to attack him, at least until it hit my pinky toe. Screwing my face up into a grimace I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my foot up into my lap trying to rub out the knot, when I realized something.

“You took off my shoes?” I smiled at the end to make sure he knew I wasn't mad.

“Of course, no shoes in bed!” He returned the smile sweetly.

“So let me get this straight. Some crazy fan blacks out for six hours and you first, hold her in your lap, and second, take her to your hotel, undress her, and put her in your bed? A girl should at least get a date first, damn.”

“Okay I don't think that taking your shoes count as undressing you, and if you want, we can go get some breakfast? After you call and talk to your mom of course, she's got to be worried sick.” He was right of course, my mom had to be freaking out. Next to me on the stand was my phone so after a brief look at Mark that he quickly understood and left the room, I dialed my mom. Who picked up before the first ring was over.

“Y/N you are never ever going to one of these things again I can not believe I didn't get a call sooner you could have been dead for all I know and how did you get home sweetie maybe you should end your vacation early and come on home.”

“Mom. I paid good money for this trip. Plus, it's not my fault, it kind of happened weird. Thing is, and mom do not freak out, Mark took me to his hotel room. The Mark, you know, the reason I went on this expensive ass trip? He came to check on me and then he held me while I cried and I kind of sort of fell asleep but then he took me back to his place and he left me sleep in his bed and took the couch momma he's too nice for his own sake. I can't believe he felt obligated to take me home with him, and now he's offering breakfast… I need to get out of his hair.”

“I don't approve of you staying in his bed, but honey, you're a very pretty girl. Has it even crossed your mind that maybe he's realized this?”

“Mom he has millions of pretty girls who want him. Trust me, i'm nothing special.”

“Well text me when I get to say I told you so okay sweetie? Oh, and you're so not off the hook, but I won't bother you too much about it now. Enjoy your vacation sweetie, you deserve it. Love you!” Her end clicked off and I sighed. Of course she would assume that. She doesn't know any better. Getting off of the bed I decided I was going to turn him down on the breakfast. He didn't need to feel obligated to do anything for me. This was until I realized I could hear the shower running. He must of thought he'd have enough time to get in before I got off the phone. This would work too I guess. Quickly I found a sheet of hotel paper and a hotel pen and jotted down a quick thank you letter, grabbed my shoes, then found my way to the front door letting myself out. I had only gotten about ten feet before a girl saw me and giggled.

“Fun night eh?” 

    “Uhm...What do you mean?”

“I know that look! Messy hair, wrinkled clothes, bad breath, carrying your shoes, you had a one night stand didn't you?” At this I smiled. She didn't realize how wrong she was. Considering she just insulted me a lot though, I decided to continue walking. That was until..

“Y/N! Where are you going? What happened to breakfast?” I turned to say he didn't need to but was cut off by myself. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair was sticking in all directions. I couldn't tell if he was adorable or hot honestly.

“Markiplier? You had a one night stand with Markiplier? Not only that but you stood him up? You bitch!” Before i could say anything she snapped a picture of the two of us. 

“You told her we had a one night stand?” Hurt played on his face and I stumbled for words.

    “Mark no she just assumed I would never-”

    “She didn't have to tell me, look at her. She's a fucking mess. She's not good enough for you Mark. You could do so much better.” The girl moved suggestively towards him and he took a step back.

This was all becoming a little too much. I could feel my anxiety creeping up on me and I felt my legs start to shake, waiting not so patiently for me to let them lead me to escape. I almost did too, but Mark met my gaze over the other girl's head and suddenly I was rooted in place.

“Miss, I need you to please respect my privacy and leave me and Y/N to deal with this on our own.” He said it calmly but the way his voice dipped down was so cold I felt goosebumps travel up my arms. Quietly the girl stepped out of his space and retreated down the hallway. 

“I'm really sorry about that, she really didn't mean you any harm, some of my fans just care a little too much.” An apologetic smile came across his face with this.

“Uh. You are very much so naked right now, and that pictures going to go viral, it has to look like the worst.” 

    “You are correct. Uhm, lemme go get some clothes on. You should come back in, please. I would really like to take you for food.” 

    “Mark stop it. You shouldn't feel obligated to do anything for me. I know how you are and you want to help everyone but I really can take care of myself.” He looked taken aback for a moment before his face went kind of red. 

    “Y/N, I could have left you on that couch for someone else to take care of. I know that you are not my responsibility. The thing is, is the moment I walked into that room I wanted to get to know you. You were just so fucking cute sitting there, I couldn't help but to take you up into my arms. Then, when you fell asleep, i knew that if I left you there that would probably be the last time I saw you. I just could not let myself do that. Now I ran out into the hallway with nothing but a towel risking fans seeing me and snapping pictures just to make sure I didn't lose the chance to get to know you. I'm not doing this because I feel obligated to help out a fan, i'm doing this because a pretty girl who needed help fell into my life and i'll be damned if I let you slip out of it this quick so if you could please walk back into my room before I do anything else to embarrass myself in front of you.” Inhaling sharply he looked at me desperately and before I knew it my legs were leading me back into his room.

Mark had dressed rather quickly while I waited on the couch, probably afraid i'd try to sneak out the door again. I still couldn't believe this, I was about to go out with Mark. Even more surprising, I wasn't freaking out. I'm usually full blown fangirl, you know, scream, cry, shake like a maniac? That type of fangirl. I didn't feel like that with Mark though. I felt nervous of course, but that was normal for me around guys. I didn't generally trust them. What was it about Mark that was getting to me?

“So, would you mind if someone came over and joined us for breakfast? Or, well, I guess someone's, because it'll be a couple of people I guess. Jack, Bob, and Wade all were planning on going somewhere for breakfast already, and Jack is kind of sort of about to be at the front door.” That's the fangirl in me coming out. I quickly shot around Mark and into the bathroom.

    Now of course I could hear Mark's worried voice from the other side of the door but I couldn't physically get myself up and off the floor. I was mid panic attack, and not even from Jack. Mark had seen me be completely chill around him, he probably thought I wasn't like the other fangirls but I am and I won't be able to hold it back with Jack. He had helped me through so much without even realizing it. I came to realize Mark’s voice had become distant, and that it was accompanied by another. My already frantic heart did a weird stutter then continued on at an even more erratic pace. 

    “Y/N? It's okay. I promise it okay to let us in. I can hear your breathing from this side of the door, and Mark should have been more thoughtful about how overwhelming this can be. I understand completely if you wish to be alone, but if you let us help we will.” 

    “J-j-just yo-u-u Jack…” my voice was weak but I was sure he cold hear me. After a short pause I heard a faint knock on the door. Slowly, so my shaky legs didn't give out, I stood up and unlocked the door. Then much more quickly I backed away from it and pressed myself against the wall, my hands folded together in front of me nervously. Very faintly I managed to tell Jack it was okay to come in. The door creaked slowly open, and he took a step into the room.

    “Mark went into the other room to tell the boys it will be a moment. I see that you're having an anxiety attack. Is it from me?”

    “N-no. Well… ki-ind of.. If he saw me freakout over you then he might not think i'm as chill as before and I knew I wouldn't be able to not freak out over you because you're amazing and so I locked myself in here to gain my cool but I kind of lost it completely and so I told you to just come in instead of both of you because I guess this was he doesn't get to see me freakout and if we could keep this little panic attack between us i'd appreciate it please Jack?” I had quickly found my voice and went into full rant mode, and before I could do anything about it Jack pulled me into a tight hug. My arms went around him for a moment before I pulled away from him.

    “Jack you have really helped me through a lot. I don't want to go into detail about it but I just want to say thank you, so so much.” I could feel the tears begin to fall and he frowned before bringing a hand up to my face, in which I flinched away from instantly. 

    “Sorry, I just hate to see people cry. You really don't need to thank me, I should thank you. Now come on girly, pull yourself together before Mark freaks out in there. Oh and by the way, I won't tell him, but you don't have to worry. I could tell by the way he answered the door, he was so worried. Trust me, he wouldn't have minded.” 

    “I'll tell him, I promise. I just don't know for sure if I want to tell him just yet. I think i'm okay now, let's go get Mark”

    “That a girl! You've got this!” I rolled my eyes and practically bounced out of the room. As soon as I rounded the corner i was brought into a tight hug.

    “Y/N if you don't stop worrying me i'm gonna have to fight you!” His sudden embrace had me stumbling back out of his arms quickly. I tried to cover my weird act up with a giggle and a light punch to his arm.

“Well Mark, I take that as a challenge. Oh, by the way, do you guys mind if we make a pitstop at my house? I need to get decent. As the girl earlier so rudely pointed out earlier, i'm a mess.”  
“You look beautiful.”

“The girl from earlier?” They had both spoke at the same time and I decided rolling my eyes and heading towards the door was my best bet here.

“I mean, yeah, we can make a pit stop.”

Mark decided to drive, and after bickering for a moment over it, Jack forced me to sit in the front seat. The whole way there Mark and Jack talked, exchanging stories from the day before and some of the amazing things the fans had gave to them. Upon arriving at my hotel I practically ran up the stairs and into my room. Quickly I threw on my old band shirt, a pair of skinnies, and my vans. Then I brushed out my hair quickly deciding that actually fixing it would take at least and hour and it was a lost cause. I decided to go with minimal makeup and after brushing my teeth I quickly ran out of the room and back down the stairs. I slowed down once in marks sight and offered him a smile which he returned.

“I like the outfit man, looks awesome!” Jack chimed in as I got into the car.

“ It's my most comfortable one, I usually wear it when I play games.” 

“Oh yeah? You play? Are you on youtube?” Mark seemed excited.

“Nah, i'm not very fond of cameras. Although I do write on my blog on tumblr. When it comes to gaming, i'm not very good. Hell, most of the time I look to your videos for help, although you're not very good either.” 

“Hey! I'm not that bad!” At this I giggled.

“If I'm really stuck i usually go to Jack’s channel.” Jack started to laugh from the backseat and Mark mumbled whatever under his breath, but he had a smile on his face.

“Alright if you're soooo much better then why don't you join in on one of our collabs? The boys were gonna join me for a game of drunk gta online tonight, you could come in with us?”

“Well, like I said, i'm not very comfortable with cameras...:”

“No it'll be fine, I promise. Me and Jack will help you through it, plus, we could explain that photo drifting around the internet to everyone!”

“I usually hate to agree with Mark here, but it would be cool to have a girl join in on this. The whole picture situation, well it would really help out Mark if you were there to explain it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right, but I can't go on looking like this.” I gestured to my only half done face and poofy hair.

“Y/N eventually we will all look kind of goofy, were gonna be drinking” Jack barked out from the back before Mark could spit out what he was getting ready to say. Then I got slightly distracted. We were pulling into Taco bell. Before I could stop myself I giggled.

“What? Do you not like Taco Bell? I could always go somewhere else for you, It's just what the guys wanted for breakfast, although they’re technically not getting breakfast.”

“No Mark, it's fine, you guys just have the same idea of breakfast as I do.” Not to mention, you were a really big fan of taco bell.

“Can we keep her Mark, can we?!” We all laughed at this, and we continued to giggle throughout ordering. This was of course up until she read off the total. It had came up to almost sixty dollars.

“You're not gonna put all of that on your card are you?”

“Well yeah, it's easiest this way.” 

“Mark, I get you paying for your friends meals, but I can't have you pay for mine, use my card please?”

“Y/N your order was like six dollars tops. Plus, all the guys pay me back in some way or form. You're the only one who isn't going to be paying here. You are my date.” 

“I'm not sure this classifies as a date, Jacks here. Plus, by the looks of it we're probably going back to your hotel room to eat, where Wade and Bob will join. For sure not a date.” I smiled at him as the cashier swiped his card then proceeded to hand us three way too full bags of food. 

    “You're actually spot on, but you're right. I'll have to take you out tomorrow.

    The day was going very smoothly. It was going on nine at night and we had collectively finished off half of our own individual bottles of alcohol. We were starting to gather on the couch in front of the camera, Wade grabbing an extra chair after realizing how cramped he would have been on the couch. I had sat between Jack and Mark, my head rested on Mark's shoulder and leg propped up over Jack’s. The room was slightly spinning and I had to rely on memory to get hit the correct controls. Mark announced that he was ready, after setting up the intricate tangle of monitors of course. I took this as my cue to straighten up.

“Hello, this is Markiplier and today I will be playing drunk minecraft with Jack, Bob, Wade, and Y/N! Now, before we start, I want to address that she was not a one night stand, in fact, this pretty girl will be going out on a date with me tomorrow! Now, let's play!” We all nodded in agreement and began to play, after every death we were to take a shot.

This was all fun and games of course, until we went from being funny to hardly understandable. Jack was the first to point out that we should probably stop and give this another try another day. We all nodded in agreement and Bob and Wade both headed back to their own individual rooms. Jack was staying in a separate hotel, so Mark told him to sleep on the couch. None of us made any attempt to move though. As soon as Bob had gotten up Mark had scooted over to lean against the armrest, shifting me between his legs so I was laying against his chest. Jack had attempted Marks position, but ended up leaning against the armrest with his legs dangling off the couch and mine spread across his lap. Of course in the back of my head I knew I should probably get up but honestly, I just couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. The three of us had gotten pretty close over the past couple hours and it didn't feel weird at all.

“Y/N you're so warmmmm. I could use you as a blanket!” 

“Mark, you basically are.” Jack giggled out, which started me giggling. 

“Maybe I should move to the bed.” Not that I wanted to but…

“I'll carry you! Then I'll sleep with Jack! Septiplier awayyyyy!” That was nothing but a long slur Mark c’mon. 

“No no no Mark. Not today.”

“Well, I could sleep with Jack and you could have the bed?”

“Yeah! Weeere buddies now!” Jack reached out and grabbed my hand smiling.

“Hah, not gonna happen Jack.” Couldn't see Mark’s face, but Jack pulled his hand away pretty quick.

“Well, Mark can sleep with me then in the bed!” 

“Yeah, now get off my couch loosers!” I giggled and pushed up off of Mark, standing up slightly too quickly. The room spun rapidly and I stumbled slightly to the side before Mark’s strong arms wrapped around my waist. His breath was hot against my neck and my entire body shook. Then, very awkwardly, he picked me up bridal style. This would be cute, but he was very much so wobbly. We hardly made it to the bed and once we did he collapsed on top of me, knocking our noses together hard. 

“Whoops.” Damn that deep ass voice..

“Your voice fucks me up Mark.” Well, no filter now I guess. He smirked at this, then shifted so his legs were on either side of me and bent over so his lips were pressed against my earlobe.

“Y/N, you look so fucking beautiful” He spoke in the same tone of voice he usually uses to narrate when the character is creepy, which sufficiently turned me on. Before I knew it his lips were traveling down the side of my face, under my jaw line, then finally hovering over my own. He hesitated, looking into my eyes as if waiting for approval. Looking into them eyes, I decided fuck it. I moved my hands to his hair knotting them there and pulling his lips into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention that they were doing this live? Whoopsies....


	3. Addressing the Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter dealing with your thing with Mark getting more and more popular. Sorry that its not as long, having troubles focusing.

My fists went around the fabric of the sheet and I was well aware of my own breathing but pulling myself out of this particular dream was damn near impossible. The fire in my chest was getting worse, running through my veins and scorching me inside out. There was a slight warmth on my elbows which I tried to focus on but everything got significantly worse in response, my entire body reaching a temperature i'm sure was close to catching fire. This was until something freezing pressed against my cheek and neck, pulling me abruptly out of the night terror.

My hand shot up to grab onto whatever was pressing against me and caught ahold of a wrist while I simultaneously cut my own scream off with a gasp. After taking notes of my surroundings I gathered Jack sitting on the edge of the bed with a plethora of ice packs, and Mark half covered by a blanket inches from my face, and shirtless. Cue head splitting headache.

“Can we ignore the fact that I probably just woke up half of the hotel and focus on getting some medication?” 

“Me and Jack were already on that. We also brought a bucket in for you just in case.”

“I would hardly call that me and you?! You bossed me around while you worried about getting hit!” Mark smiled sheepishly.

“Well yeah, Y/N was obviously freaking out. I couldn't leave her alone.” I was getting ready to chime in before I realized Jack wasn't looking at me, and when Mark looked at me he seemed to make a point to look at my face. I ran my hand hesitantly up my arm and onto my shoulder, where I found nothing but a bra strap. Great.

“Jack, can I talk to Mark? Alone pleasee?” 

“Uhm, yeah, i'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about. I'll go check my twitter, see how last night went over with the fans.” He left with a little wave and I scooted away from Mark slightly, concerned if he even had any clothes on. Was I even wearing pants?

“Mark, do you remember last night?” 

“Yes, and i'm afraid I may have screwed this up royally.” My heart started to race. Had I turned into a one night stand, just like that?

“If you want me to go I can Mark.” 

“No! That's not what I meant! I should have never invited you to play drunk GTA with us. I had assumed that it would go like the others and we wouldn't really get that drunk. Even then i've been going about this all wrong. I should have taken you out on a proper date. Then after what happened last night. I'm worried you won't think i'm taking this seriously, and you may think that all I wanted from you was sex and that's not it. I told you this last night, but i'm not sure if you even remember last night.” I realized how genuinely upset he seemed, so I put my hand to his cheek and lifted his face up.

“Mark, you haven't ruined a single thing. I have to ask though, did we sleep together last night?” He didn't move his head from my hand, but he did smile slightly.

“As much as I wanted to last night, and you pleaded a good case, no. I would never take advantage of a girl like that, wasted or not. Plus, If we sleep together i'd rather it be further on in the relationship.” 

“Such a gentleman. Typical me trying to hoe while drunk. I should stop all together. You're such a good person Mark.” I smiled as he threw me his shirt and dug through his dresser for a new one. 

“Mark, I need you to not freak out, but I need your help.” Jack looked completely panicked, from his shaking hands to the way he drug his hands through his hair nervously.

“What’s wrong man?”

    “The livestream. We never ended it.” I felt my heart sink. Jack had to feel completely violated. Mark rushed into the living area of his hotel room and after realizing the livestream had glitched out, decided powering it down and covering the webcam would suffice for now. 

    “Okay, we're having a designated person to not drink next time so we don't do stupid shit like this.” 

    “Jack, i'm really sorry. I should have never even suggested this.” You could tell that Mark was really starting to feel like shit, and apparently Jack caught on too.

    “Mark, don't worry about it man. Yes it makes me feel a little awkward, but looking through my twitter, the reason that it was glitched out was because people were trying to get it taken down. Most people weren't even watching it. Our fans are awesome Mark. Plus, we all got a little hurt in this. Turns out you're not very quiet guys. They could hear a mixture of giggling, moaning, and game references. Some of the audio they've pulled from it is funny actually.

    “Yup, this video is getting edited, or probably taken down in general.”

    “Mark, what’s the point? They've got screenshots, they've pulled audio, let them have it. Don't back down. Use it as some campaign against alcohol. Oh, and by the way, I will totally stay back and make sure you guys don't do stupid shit if you need me to.”

    “Y/N is right. Don't pull it down. Let them have this one. Like I said, they had attempted to get it taken down and then it glitched out. It's got some really funny content. Now, i'm sure Y/N wants to go home and get tidied up. I know I do, so i'm gonna head out. You two should probably confront the internet.” I sighed as he headed towards the door and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. You could hardly see my wallpaper behind the notifications. I decided to go for tumblr first, assuming that my followers had backed me up. Of course I was semi correct, I had a handful that had gotten jealous and pissy about Mark, but the rest were adamantly fighting off the hate coming from the crazy fangirls on my works, which meant more to me than they could ever imagine. I quickly wrote out a thank you post for them, then began to go through the rest. My facebook account had been blown up with requests, along with my twitter and then consequentially my snapchat also. I mentally kicked myself for putting that up on there. Too late now I guess. Plus, to add to it, my phone had began to fill up with notifications way to fast for me to be able to even remotely work it so I decided to go to Mark for details.

    “So, how are your fans dealing with this?” 

    “Well, most are surprised we didn't have a threeway, and the ones who aren't are getting a decent laugh out of it. I actually just came across a very descriptive fanfiction of you, me and jack do-”

    “Nope. Mark, don't wanna hear it. Might need your help with my phone though, It can't handle the mass amounts of notifications.” He giggled and took it, handing it back within seconds. 

    “It sucks, but you generally have to keep your notifications off. Of course, you can modify it so you get notifications from certain people, aka me, which I did already for you.”

    “Wow, thank you so much! Why don't you keep it for a moment longer and put your number in it?” Mark grinned and snatched it back, while he messed with it you started to put your shoes on and head towards the door, dragging him by his shirt to the front door.

    “Do I really have to take you back? Why don't you just stay here? I can continue to sleep on the couch if you want?”

    “Mark, I payed that hotel room off for a week. That would be a lot of money down the drain.”

    “Well, you may have to. Hotel security here knows to tell people that i'm not here, and sends warnings. Yours probably doesn’t, and you have a decent amount of information on your tumblr stating where you were staying. I'm sure they've hoarded your room.”

    “Fine I guess you have a point, but it really does suck. I saved up for a while to be able to pay that off. Also, before you offer, I will not allow you to it back.” By now you guys had made it to his car, and you had looked over the car to see him getting ready to hand over some cash, which he quickly drew back and smiled sheepishly.

    “Have it your way I guess cutie. But we're gonna need some help getting into that hotel room. Maybe we could pay off one of the maids? She could toss your stuff out the window to us?” This made you nervous, but you nodded and absentmindedly grabbed his hand tight.

    We made it there fairly unscathed, but the task of getting to the maids was going to be a new task. We had to wait outside of the door for about a half hour before one of them had come out to smoke. Swallowing the uneasiness in my gut I threw on Mark’s sunglasses and got out of the car. 

    “Hey, ma’am? I was wondering if I could have you do sort of a weird task?” The girl rolled her eyes.

    “You honestly hadn't rubbed me as one of them people, humans really do just suck in general.”

    “No! That is not what I meant! I need you to go into my room and throw the stuff out the window for me to catch. I have a bad feeling there’s a crowd around my room and i'm not very good with people, not to mention some of them might not be very big fans of me. Plus, I will pay you if you just please help me out here.”

    “I did notice the group around your door, I told them to disperse a couple times but I don't really have the authority to kick them out, so I had to leave them be once they ignored me. Also, there’s no need to pay me, I will gladly help you, i'm not sure what you got into but I would want someone to do the same for me. Wait outside your window, I will be in there in ten.”

    So about fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of the lady, and I was beginning to worry about her when she peeked her head out the window.

    “We may have a little problem."


	4. Animal Shelter Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some kitty lovin?!

She had not been kidding. Apparently one of the fans had made their way into my room with the maid, and was currently being drug out of the room by the older man from across the hall, who apparently was tired of teenagers sitting in front of his door. I could hear him giving them all a piece of his mind from a little ways away but I couldn't focus much on it, for I currently had things flying out the window at me and Mark. It didn't take very long for the maid to get everything out for us, and after a quick goodbye and thank you, Mark and I headed off to go to his hotel room. At least that's what I thought we were doing, but instead he was heading in the opposite direction.

    “Uh, Mark? Where are we going? The hotel is the other way.” He offered me nothing more than a small smile. After about twenty minutes, a lot of pulling into the wrong places, and a pitstop so I could get decent, we pulled up to an animal shelter.

    “Really? This is your idea? I'm not so sure i'm ready, and I definitely can't imagine a hotel letting you have pets in your room.”

    “Mine allows small pets, but I wasn't here for that reason. We’re here for the cats. They can be very therapeutic, plus i've seen your blog and I know you like them a lot. I figured maybe playing with them can help you out with your dog. I know you've been avoiding it. Plus! What better for a first date then to be surrounded by kitties!” He looked so excited so I just rolled my eyes and walked in.

    “We’re here to look at the cats please?” Mark said to the lady behind the counter, who led us back into a big room full of at least seventy to ninety cats in it. 

    “Oh my god Mark! Theyre so cute!” He didn't answer so I looked over and he was surrounded by kitties, and just in time to see one pounce on his shoulder and start batting at his bangs. We sat in that room for hours, and the lady there even stayed open and hour later for us. About thirty minutes before we left I found a kitty hidden back behind a post.

    “Mark, come here”

    “Whats up girlie?” I made a gesture towards the kitty hiding and he began to coo at it with me.

    “He was found in pretty bad shape.”

    “Really?” I tried to reach my hand out but he curled further in on himself.

    “Yeah, he was found on the side of the road, part of his tail missing with a really bad limp. We think he probably got abused by his previous owners, with how cautious he is around people. He's only been here for two days, and he won't eat or let anyone near him.” You looked at the kitty and pulled your hand back, pushing Mark’s back with it.

    “Hey sweetheart. I know that people have been cruel towards you, but people have been cruel towards me to. It's taken a while, and sometimes I still can't stand to let guys touch me, so I get that you probably can't help how afraid you are right now, but I promise you that I would never hurt you. Look, I really do know how you feel.” With this I raised my shirt up slightly to show a narrow looking scar on my hip, trying my hardest to avoid eye contact with Mark. The kitty seemed to look from me to hip a couple times before taking a hesitant step out towards me. I offered my hand out, in which he slowly leaned forward and head butted. Within minutes I had him up in my arms.

    “I know that you guys are probably not here to actually get an animal, but if you would just consider taking him home with you I would be so grateful. Nobody is going to try like you just did to get him out, they’re going to go for the playful cats. Is there anyway that I could get you to adopt him?”

    “We will get him ma’am. Lead me to where the paperwork is and i'll fill it out.”

    “Mark, are you sure about that? You don't have to.”

    “Y/N, I'm going to get this kitty, because you two just bonded so quickly and I couldn't imagine taking that cat away from you.” I got a quick kiss on the forehead, then we headed out towards the front to start up the paperwork. Afterwards in the car ride back, Mark seemed to lost in thought to spark up any sort of conversation. Then out of nowhere, he dropped this on me.

    “Y/N, where did you get that scar from if you don't mind me asking?”

    “I guess I don't, I'll have to explain it to you eventually. It kind of ties hand in hand with my night terrors that I wake up in.”

    “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

    “No, it is something that you need to know. Especially since we’re going to be staying in such close proximity. About three years ago I was in a relationship with a really controlling guy. He was always verbally abusive, but generally he wouldn't get rough with me. Well, one night I came home a little later than he would have expected me to. He had been drinking and I knew it as soon as I saw him so I tried to keep my distance. It didn't matter though. He lashed out and hit me. After that night It became a regular thing. I got used to it. That was up until one night I pushed him back. He picked up a knife and threw it at me, and it nestled neatly into my hip.” I gave him a little side look to let him know I was done talking. Silently he pulled over and got out of the car. Confused I followed him out, and met him at the front of the car. He looked livid.

    “He stabbed you?” His voice was low and deadly.

    “Uhm, well, if that's what you'd call that.” 

    “How long did you stay with him while he was hitting you?”

    “Well, It was just a little longer than a year.”

    “Nobody bothered to ask about any of the bruises?”

    “Well, I mean, they did but the police couldn't really do anything unless I put a statement out against him, which I refused to do. I thought that I loved him. Really I just loved the security of being with him.” I shrugged slightly and set a hand on Mark’s shoulder gently. “Mark, it's in the past, nothing to get mad about now.”

    “When you have them night terrors, what exactly do you dream about?”

    “Well, I dream about him of course.” With this he turned and set a hand on my cheek gently.

    “Y/N I promise you i'm going to help you get rid of them.” With this he pulled me into a tight hug, and for the first time in awhile I decided I was going to allow someone to help me through this.


	5. Jealous and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole bunch of Mark being cute with you, along with a Q&A session, and more of Jack, Bob, and Wade.

The lady gave us enough supplies to last the week, so all we had to do when we got back to the hotel was set up his litterbox and pour him some food and water. After getting him sufficiently content Mark told me he had to go out and do his show soon, and offered me access to his shower first. I agreed and brought my bag in hoping that I could really dress to impress, I didn't want anymore insults like the last one I got. But upon getting out of the shower I realized for both of us to be ready in time I’d have to share the bathroom. After a second of debating just not going, I threw on my makeup shirt and peeked my head out the bathroom door.

“Hey Mark?” 

“Whatcha need chica?” I rolled my eyes and continued.

“Well, I want to actually get decent for the show, so if we're going to get ready in time we're going to have to share the bathroom.” It was quiet for a second, and then Mark slowly showed up in front of the door.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I'm positive. I promise I won't look, and i've got a big shirt and underwear on right now so you won't see anything impressive either, even if you tried.

“I think i'm seeing something impressive right now.” With this I sighed and turned back to my hair, assuming that he'd be smart and come in anyways. Vaguely I realized that he had turned on the shower, but I was too focused on getting my hair to unpoof. About fifteen minutes later he shut it off and stepped out. I had one of my eyes closed, and the other very focused on getting the wing to match the previously done one. I had decided to go with minimul on everything but my eyes, making them pop out since they were my own personal favorite feature on me. Once I decided I looked about as good as I could manage, I threw on grey skinnies and Marks darkiplier shirt, happy with how it's bagginess perfectly weighed out the tightness of the skinnies. With my foot I kinked open the door so Mark knew I was decent if he needed to come in, then sat on the ground to get my shoes on.

“You don't take very long to get ready, thirty minutes is actually pretty impressive for a girl.” I rolled my eyes upwards to meet his and abruptly was aware of how big he looked and how vulnerable I was from my position on the floor, so I sat up and steadied myself against the sink.

“Yeah, usually it only takes me about five, but seeing the situation i'm probably going to be in today, I should probably look decent, show them i'm at least semi worth you…”

“Y/N, you don't understand how wrong you are, but if you want you can wear my lucky flannel?” This I smiled at. It will drive his fans nuts, and he knows this. I shrugged and grabbed it from his outstretched hand, throwing it on over my shirt.

“You look absolutely amazing.” His face had gone completely serious, and he was looking at me with so much affection I shifted uncomfortably, which he smiled at and began to drag me to his car.

“I feel like we've both been avoiding this question, but where do you live?” I giggled. He was the only one truly worried about this.

“Mark, everyone knows you live in Cincinnati. I live in Mason, about a half hour away.” His face brightened slightly, and he squeezed my hand gently.

“Shut up. Were meeting up with Jack and them behind the stage, you're getting treated like us today because obviously the fans would probably mob you too.” He made a valid point, and I felt to nervous to argue it. Mobs were to be expected, but I hadn't really thought about it. I got scared in Walmart crowds, let alone Mark crowds. Then I realized something. The community was possibly no longer this safe harbour for me. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He said, rubbing circles in my now shaking hand. Quickly I stiffened the quivering out of it, and sent him a smile.

“So i'll be watching from backstage?” He squinted at you, but didn't prod.

“Yes, that is where they have decided to place you. After this, were going to go out with the boys and get something to eat, we were going to drink, but Jack opted out of it, and i'm sure you would too.”

“Uhm… duh? Like we need anymore threeway fanfictions spreading around the internet. I've actually seen fanfiction based off of my fanfiction with me inserted into it, and honestly, they’re playing with my emotions here, like, it's cool and all, but it's so odd that people are writing about me now, and not the other way around…” I paused mid ramble to see Mark smirking. “What?”

“You write fanfiction?” He snickered with this statement.

“I said all of that and all you get from it is that I write fanfiction?”

“Do you write about me?” I raised my eyebrows at this.

“Nope, just about Jack, and sometimes about Anti.” I was watching his reaction carefully, so I saw his jaw twitch.

“Oh yeah?” Was all the response I got back.

“Oh yeah, totally. Sooooo much smut.” I rolled my eyes, letting the sarcasm leak heavily into my voice. Before he could say anything else, a sharp rap on my window had me practically jumping into Mark’s lap. Apparently he had pulled us to a stop without me even noticing.

“Are yall talking about smut in there?” Jack grinned at me as he opened the door for me. 

“Yeah, she was just talking about all the fanfiction she's written about you.” Mark grinned at me from over the car and I shot him a frown. Jack didn't seem to mind though.

 

“Are they reader inserts?” He waggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled in response.

“How do you even know that term? Do you read them green bean?” I propped myself against the car and raised my eyebrows at him, but before he could say anything else, Mark cleared his throat , drawing both of our attentions.

“Don't you think we’re going to be a little late Jack?” Mark’s voice was low, and Jack took a quick step back away from me and towards the door. I was going to have to tell Mark to go easy on him. The guards let us in and rushed the boys to the back of the stage, and setting me up in a chair right outside the curtain. I could see all of the crowds chairs, so I knew that if they looked hard enough they could probably see me also.I took comfort in the fact that I was behind all the boys, and grinned as the chairs began to fill up. Shortly the boys were doing their intro, and starting the Q&A. It took two questions for me to be brought up.

“So Mark, the girl who was upset over her dog dying, are you sure she didn't just do that to get your full attention?” The girl asked, not sounding rude, but still hurting my feelings.

“Well, she would have gotten my attention had she of went through the line also, she's beautiful. But I know her dogs dead, her mom's been messaging me about it and checking up on her.” He sent me a little glance, and I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure how she even managed, but I guess a mother has her ways.

“Is that her back there?” She said obviously following Marks gaze.

“Well, uhm..” He continued to look at me, and when I looked to the rest of the boys they all sent me looks of encouragement. So I mentally steeled myself, and sent Mark a slight nod.

“Yes. Y/N is behind the scenes today, just so no...complications happened. She is rather afraid of crowds.” Jack pitched in for Mark when he still gave me a questioning look. Then utterly surprising me, the next girl in line took control of the mic.

“Hey, Y/N, I know that the past few days have probably been as exciting as they have been upsetting, and I'm really sorry some of the fans behave the way they do, but a lot of us here in the crowd really enjoyed you on drunk GTA, and were wondering if you would want to come out and say hi? We really get it if you can't, but some of us were fans even beforehand, we really love your writing, and we would love to meet you!” The girl stopped, and it was quiet for a second before the crowd erupted into a cheer. Maybe the community still was a safe place. After one last glance at Mark, which he answered with a smile and a slight hand movement for me to come to him, I let my feet drag me out onto stage, bringing my comfy little wheely chair with me. I looked out into the crowd and met eye with the girl who had spoken to me, mouthing thank you to her silently. She simply smiled and handed the mic off to the next girl. So I settled down and let Mark take my hand in his.

The rest of the show went by smoothly. As predicted, they went crazy over me wearing his flannel, and I even got a warm goodbye from the community, just like the rest of the boys. Once we were all of the stage, Mark draped an arm over my shoulder and led me to his car. We had all agreed we were too tired to actually sit down somewhere and eat, so we were all going to get food and meet in Wade and Bobs room. Mark talked adamantly about the fans and there questions all the way to McDonalds, and then all the way back to the hotel. I made sure to put in my replies where they were needed, but honestly I was exhausted. By the time we made it up to their room I knew Mark could see I was dead on my feet, but judging from the lack of protest I could only assume he had caught onto my stubbornness. Wade on the other hand, had not.

“Holy shit Y/N, you look like shit.”

“Wade, dude, shut up.” Jack said and offered me a tentative smile.

“I think what Wade meant to say, was are you okay? You look really tired.” I smiled at Bob, then at Jack and Wade. 

“I'll get her to sleep soon guys, I just wanted to get some food in her first.” Mark filled in for me when my voice seemed too far away to grasp at. Mark brought me over and surprisingly sat me next to Jack, saying something to him I couldn't comprehend. Silently I leaned my head against the back of the couch, ignoring Jack’s offering of his shoulder. Physical contact wasn't on my list of things to do right now, and no reason to upset Mark further. 

Absently I noted arms wrapping around me, and my body started to tense just in time for my sense of smell to kick in. As soon as I realized it was Mark I cut off the signals from my nerves. I was absolutely tired, and I wasn't going to ruin him carrying me to bed by freaking out.   
Far too soon though, I felt the softness of a pillow against my cheek, and Mark’s arms detangle from me. I started to panic, when I felt his lips press against my forehead. Seizing the opportunity, I managed to pick my arms up and wrap them tightly around his neck. His soft chuckle filled the air around us.

“I'm going to go sleep on the couch now Y/N.”

“Stay.” Was all I could manage, but I wrenched open my eyes and hoped they’d do the pleading for me.

“Are you sure you're okay with that?” I knew why he was worried, but I had a gut feeling that how tired I was paired with falling asleep in the warm arms of Mark would easily ward off any night terror.

“Please.” I croaked out and he responded with a nod. Faintly, I heard my baby boy hiss, then he jumped up onto the bed and curled up by my feet. I smiled down at him and he made a content noise back at me.

“Are you sure he's going to let me anywhere near you?”

“Just get in bed please, as long as you don't try to hurt me we should be fine.”

“He won't ever have to worry about that.” Mark’s arms wrapped around my stomach gently, and I felt his chin press against the top of my head. His entire body radiated warmth, and he was just big enough to make me feel completely shrouded in safety. So for the first time in a while, I let my eyes close with no fear of being attacked, whether it be in night terror, or in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is as long as I could possibly make it. Honestly, I am so tired and it heavily worked its way into the last page or so, so you got some cute fluffy Mark near the end. Sorry about the late update, college is crazy guys. Hence why this is going up at 4 in the morning. Love you guys though, and I will be trying to post more frequently!


End file.
